grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Society of Fellows Case File 001
SOF-001 File Designation: SOF-001 Classification: Unidentified Magical Phenomenon Case Status: OPEN Original File by: Dignitary Gned Mit Gumwicket Case Origin Presented to the Society by Grand Vizier Nonnie Coppersaw, MD. Society informants provided Dr. Coppersaw with information detailing anomalous events between two unrelated civilians in Stormwind City. Initial details for each case show the suspects had attempted to steal items of value. When arrested by the city guards, suspects begame agitated and attempted to escape for a seemingly insignificant location in Elwynn Forest in order to simply leave the items on the ground. Guard's reported that the suspects had acted as though they were desperate to complete this task. After several hours suspects no longer in an agitated state, they say they can remember that completeing their task was "the most important thing in the world" to them, but they cannot remember why. Doctor Coppersaw handed the case to Dignitary Gumwicket for personnel assignments. Case Assignments Investigation Intelligence Agents are tasked with investigation of details listed in case. It is advised that operatives interview guards involved, suspects (if access to Stockades is allowed), and victims. It is also suggested that Intelligence Agents inspect the stolen items for any potential anomalous properties. *Addition: At least one Intelligence Agent should investigate the Slaughtered Lamb Tavern located in the back of the Mage District in Stormwind. Caution is urged as a mind controlling event has already happened to one fellow. See Case Progress Summary. Research Invisible Collegiates are tasked with researching Stormwind City files and archives for recent events potentially linked to this case. Collegiates aree advised to remember that crimes and events that are related to this case, may not have been recognized as such by the record keepers of Stormwind. Scouting Mercenary and Spook type personnel have no formal assignments at this time, but are encouraged to discreetly ask questions and listen to conversations around Stormwind City and Goldshire. Report anything deemed unusual by your best judgement. Check in regularly for updates to your assignment, as it will change as more information comes to light. *Addition: Any Mercenary or Spook type personnel with skill in stealth is asked to provide a more discrete investigation into the Slaughtered Lamb Tavern. Medical Personnel Examine and assess the physical and mental health of the two existing suspects. Do the same should any further suspects become known as the case progresses. Collaboration between magic and non magic medical personnel is encouraged to better understand the true nature of the case. Reports SOF-001-A Reporting Fellow: Intelligence Agent Geneus Summary: Fellow Geneus experienced a happenstance run in with the primary culprit, but consistent with previous victims, Geneus has no memory of events that had led to their controlled state. Geneus describes sitting for a drink in the Slaughtered Lamb tavern, Stormwind City Mage District, and experiencing an irresistible desire to leave the tavern and walk for an indefinite amount of time. Geneus was able to leave this mind controlled like state around the time they entered Goldshire. Conclusion: Assuming the anomaly that is causing these events requires any sort of physical proximity to the victim, we can reasonably guess that the cause was located in or near the Slaughtered Lamb. Given the reaction Geneus perceived to be tense and unwelcoming, I recommend operating on the assumption that we are looking for a person using an unknown magical object or spell. As such all further reference to the cause of these anomalies shall be designated SOF-001-1 or Culprit. *Attached is an original copy of the letter addressed to Dignitary Gned Gumwicket.* Dignitary, I pray this report finds you with haste, for I have experienced a series of most puzzling events that may have ties with the investigation. '' ''After a full day of interviewing local Guards and bearing no new leads, I felt parched and decided to quench my thirst with some ale. Being quite the adventurer myself, I decided to try the Slaughtered Lamb tavern just a bit ways from the usual Blue Recluse tavern. I found a comfortable seat by the bar and noticed that the ambiance was tense, unusual to that of a tavern. I could feel the tavern’s patrons eyeing me as though I have intruded a private ceremony. Thinking nothing of it, I ordered my usual ale and started to review my notes from the long day. '' ''Within a few sips of my drink, I had the strongest urge to leave the tavern immediately, so I placed my drink down along with a few copper on the table and before I knew it, I was in Goldshire! '' ''Now, this may not seem out of the ordinary, however Dignitary, if we ever have the opportunity to share a drink together you will find that I ALWAYS finish my drink, as a sign of respect to not only the bartenders but also the brewers who pour their heart and souls into each barrel. '' ''Furthermore, I had zero intentions of going to Goldshire as I have no business there, which only further confuses me. Upon further review of the case file, I realize that my symptoms coincide with those of the suspects in the investigation. While I have no concrete information at this point, I have faith that the truth may be uncovered within the walls of the Slaughtered Lamb. Sincerely, Geneus Intelligence Agent SOF-001-B Reporting Fellow: Swiggy Widgetweave Summary: Collegiate Swiggy performed research on the jewelry stolen at the start of this case. Traces of magic were discovered which led Swiggy and Geneus Goldshire's Lion's Pride Inn. There they were informed of a similar jewelry theft from the innkeeper's daughter. A fresh magical trail from an orb discovered in the jewelry chest led the two Fellows to a farm near Fargodeep mine. A disembodied voice taunted them at this location and the trail ended. Conclusion: SOF-001 is aware that they are being investigated, and is apparently confident in their abilities to elude and toy with the Society. *Attached is an original copy of the letter* I did a bit of research on the crystals after they were examined. They seem to have some unknown origin. I detected a magical residue on them with a trail leading out of Stormwind. I contacted Geneus to accompany me in following the trail to where it leads. It first led me to the Goldshire Inn. We discovered that the Innkeeper's daughter had some jewelry stolen from her recently. We examined her jewelry chest upstairs and found the same lingering magical residue. After opening the chest, a glowing orb led Geneus and I out of the inn and into the woods south of Goldshire. Following the trail of the orb (which we nearly lost) eventually led us to a farm near the Fargodeep Mine and into the barn. At that point we heard a disembodied voice taunting us. The trail went cold at that point. '' ''From Swiggy SOF-001-C Reporting Fellow: Gned Gumwicket Summary: The Fellows responded to the summons of Doctor Coppersaw to gather at the gates of Stormwind. Following the lead given by Swiggy and Geneus, we retraced their path to the same barn. This turned out to be a trap, as whomever had taken control of the previous victims had taken control of Doctor Coppersaw. I myself was badly wounded by the doctor's cleaver. After some confusion Swiggy was able to recognize the magic from the jewelry on Doctor Coppersaw and alert the fellows that she was being controlled. After some struggle Fellows were able to incapacitate Nonnie. Special mention to Fellow Huey Goldtallow for using their own priestly abilities to take control of Doctor Coppersaw which purged the original mind controlling force from her. Injury Report Grand Vizier Nonnie Coppersaw: One large bump on the back of the head. Dignitary Gned Gumwicket: One near fatal wound to the shoulder and neck. Healed by Huey Goldtallow. Fellow Siddicus: Poisoned by hallucinogenic drugs from Doctor Coppersaw's syringe gun. Drug effects were overcome. Fellow Swiggy Widgetweave: Multiple minor wounds caused when Doctor Coppersaw dumped a jar filled with leeches onto him. Wounds were successfully treated. Conclusion: SOF-001 is fully aware of who we are and was able to target our leader. SOF-001-D Reporting Fellow: Dr. Nonnie Coppersaw Summary: After the traumatic event in Elywnn Forest, I woke up the next morning in my Medical Office residing in Stormwind City. I was visited by one of my medical personnel - Brother Huey Goldtallow - to confirm my recovery from the previous nights' magic. I informed Brother Huey that I had no recollection of the events, in fact - the last thing I remember was looking over the medical charts of our Fellows'. . . since annual check-ups are coming up soon. . . and then na-da, nothing! Not a thing until I woke up the following day in a patients' bed. Huey and I attempted to dig further back into my memories until I recalled a faint knock, or more likely, a crash against the outside of my Office wall. Inspecting the wall, Huey found a loosened stone that easily plopped out. . . And to think I had just spent money on repairs not too long ago. . . Inspecting the pathway outside, behind the building of my office, Huey noticed some odd prints. I then realized that the Slaughtered Lamb wasn't too far away. We attempted to radio for an Intelligence Agent to accompany us, but we were unable to make contact with anyone. . . Note to self: less payable wages. . . Brother Huey and I then decided to proceed and further investigated the Slaughtered Lamb. A small fire took place - I have not the slightest idea how that occurred -'' and upon such a dramatic event, we took it upon ourselves to investigate the Tavern's cellar. . . since it's most curious that all the liquor and drinks reside upstairs . . . Upon wandering downstairs we noticed a rather large gathering of huddled individuals, which I presume to be potential Warlocks since I noticed a greenish orb flitting around. However, I am uncertain if they have any role in our current investigation and events, or if our suspect is a rogue member of their gathering. Either way, it could be a potential lead or a potential dead end. Nevertheless, it's something to keep on record for future investigations within Stormwind City. ''Signed, The Good Doctor SOF-001-E Reporting Fellow: Gned Gumwicket *Attached at the start of the document is a note* Apologies to all fellows awaiting this update. I had opted to intentionally neglect providing any updates to the case in case the individual we captured was not SOF-001-1. Given the amount of time passed since the last known incident, it has been deemed safe to document the last events. ~''Gned Gumwicket'' Following the culmination of all notes and research, the Society of Fellows gathered at the behest of Dignitary Gned Gumwicket with the approval of Grand Vizier Coppersaw. Given the nature of the case and the fact that anyone could theoretically be mind controlled at any point, Dignitary Gumwicket elected to not volunteer any more information than was necessary. Prior to the call for gathering, Gned Gumwicket and Swiggy Widgetweave had successfully devised an enchantment to locate the strongest source of the magical signature discovered permiating all objects and individuals that had been touched by SOF-001-1's effect. Notable risk of this enchantment is that it would be easy for any experienced magic user to detect the signal of the enchantment as well, provided they were listening for it. After using this enchantment the Society was able to trace the signal to the Tower of Azora in Elwynn Forest. It's usual master was absent, but his servants were still present. ((This report will be finished as soon as I can)) Case Progress Summary It is still unknown is SOF-001-1 is a person or an object being wielded by an individual. It can be reasonably assumed that SOF-001-1 was located in the Slaughtered Lamb tavern the night Geneus succumbed to the mind control effects. The Slaughtered Lamb is the most recent lead to be followed up on. Any Fellows investigating the Slaughtered Lamb are advised to be cautious as one Mind Control Event has already occurred there. Category:Society of Fellows Category:Alliance